


Endless Desire

by dawnlight



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: Jake is your wildest dream and Sean is your future.You don't want to choose, you want both





	1. Chapter 1

_[Sean opens his mouth but, after meeting your eyes, resists Jake’s provocation]_

 

There’s something in the way Sean looked at you that grew remorse and guilt. You wondered if somehow he knew he was your first kiss and to him you promised more. Soon.

 

At the boat, you tried to make joke about this three way romance between you, Jake and Sean, with hope that you could spice up the competition in between them by playing with fire. But then you drowned and in your last breath you chose to embrace Jake, leaving Sean alone.

 

For you, Sean is the portrayal of future. With Sean, you could imagine your life years ahead, waking up to playful kisses and the rich scent of brewed coffee in the morning. Getting ready to work by exchanging banter and jokes then as you exited front door together, you'll find yourself happily settled in a decent house with beautiful lawn and white pickett fences.

 

So domestic and comforting.

 

However, you’re tired of planning. Tired of dreaming. From Craig -surprisingly- you noticed that sometimes it’s okay to live in the present. It didn’t mean you would completely give up with everything, you only slowed down to celebrate your life after a few close call.

 

Well, it was nobody’s business if you chose to celebrate with Jake.

 

But after the rollercoaster of feeling that night, you felt a little numb as you sat next to Sean, he saw Jake kissed you on the rooftop and somehow you could sense he knew there's something in between you and Jake.

 

Is it selfish that you wish him to be jealous?

 

“Greedy, aren’t we?”

 

Jake would exactly said that. You smiled at your reflection. A while ago, Sean dismissed everyone to freshen up and you're headed back to your suite.

 

You glanced at the bed, your face immediately fumed. It had been _crumpled_ and _stained_ for six months now. You wondered what would happen if you continued to play around and invited both men to your room. You had feeling Jake wouldn’t mind but you can imagine Sean refused, you just knew a guy like Sean wasn’t into sharing. You saw how Sean valued trust and loyalty while in your opinion this ain’t the time to seek long term relationship.

 

La Huerta was the world of dream. The kind of place where you wanted to live at the moment. It didn't mean your feeling for Jake merely vague, it still took your breath away and it made your stomach pulsated with complicated feeling. 

 

Indeed love made people felt whole, never had to be empty anymore.

 

“Hey…” Sean knocked at your door. When you opened it your face is still red and your smile awkward from thinking too much into this frisky business. You didn't notice that you went straight from washing your face to your door, till Sean brushed the wet hair plastered to your forehead, “I’ll be on the rooftop, if you need anything.” he said softly, his fingertips still grooming your hair as an excuse to touch you in affection. In return, you grabbed his wrist and held his palm close to your heart. 

 

He stared at you thoughtfully.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“I’ll find Jake.” You grumbled lowly, and he seemed understand what you mean, because he took you into loose embrace, which strangely suffocated your chest instead.

 

“I see.” He pecked the tip of your hair. “Although, it doesn’t mean I give up on you.”

 

You flustered to hear that, even as Sean let you go and waved a goodbye, you slumped by your suite’s door, whining in devastation. “God, this is such a mess…”

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

_[Jake picks you up with ease, sitting you down at the edge of the bar. You yank off his jacket while he pulls up your shirt]_

  
“Hmm… still sore back there?”

Your face fumed at his question. His honesty is so brutal, you couldn’t find a retort. He seemed enjoyed your conflicted look, as he mapped your skin and passionately marked your chest and ribs with wet smooch, “I’ll take that as yes…”

You shuddered.

For a moment you’re thinking about last night, about the entwined hands and the loud moan, the rocking hips and the beads of sweat dripping to the sheet. This is bad. You felt hot and aroused. You wanted to strip out of your clothes and melted together with him. But as he unbuckled your belt, you could hear Zahra’s voice and couldn’t help but chuckled lightly to hear displeased grunt from your boyfriend.

“Come on.” You gave him one last kiss, holding an urge to show up hand in hand because you felt like being clingy at the moment. He grasped your palm in comforting way, before letting go because somehow he knew what you wanted without you saying it aloud.

 

“If it’s up to me, I’ll ignore her till we’re done.”

 

You laughed at that. “Whatever you want, Top Gun.”

 

*

 

_[You squeeze Jake's hand. Summon your courage, and take another step forward--]_

 

Behind you, there's looming warmth. Familiar scent hit your nose and in the darkness your face heated to feel Sean scooted close and closer in total silence yet boldly pressed at you, as if you're not hot enough from the foreplay with your boyfriend.

Right, you had a boyfriend now.

'What are you doing?!' You tried to sign that as your free hand tried to prevent him from burying his nose to your hair. He grabbed your wrist in return and you were at loss, couldn't struggle back without Jake's noticing. 'Stop it.' 

When you yanked your hand free, he's willingly released you. It was a relief because your group arrived at Rourke's man-cave. You took a deep breath, looked around to find clue till your eyes met Sean again and he titled his head while smiling radiantly at you.

 

You keep wanting to not hurt him by being only friends, but in reality he was pulled closer to you, intrigued by you and the worst, captivated to you even though he'll probably notice by now, you were taken. 

_Urgh, what to do?_

*

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_[Jake takes you in his arms. Floating there together in the pristine water, your hand moves up Jake’s chest… over his neck… running your fingers through his hair. Then you pull him in, kissing him deeply. He picks you up in the water, never breaking the kiss]_

 

‘Good thing we’re in the time loop… I could repeat this moment over and again.’ You noted mentally, chuckling to yourself at the open-mouthed kiss you shared with your boyfriend.

You clung to Jake even tighter, because suddenly you were hesitated at your own exclamation. You chose Jake. You told yourself repeatedly, yet it didn't stop you from thinking about Sean, about what would happen if you dated Sean instead. Would you be satisfied? Fulfilled? Or would there’s still a majority part of you longed for Jake?

“Feeling warmer?” Jake asked when you pulled apart. You were wrapped around him like an octopus and he seemed enjoyed it. You knew it from the happy tent constantly poking on your bum. Jake noticed it too, since he was grinning wolfishly at you.

“I was thinking about Sean.”

You knew how to break the orb, yet you wanted to ask as many questions as you could at Rourke. So you decided to spend longer time here, leaning to Jake’s torso while he rubbed your back soothingly. 

You expected snarky retort but Jake only muttered, “what about him?”

“I like him.” You said it heavily, “and I know life is a choice, but I can’t love you without worrying about him and I can’t be with him without you. Because no matter what I love you, and I want to be with you.” When you looked into Jake’s eyes he looked conflicted. Betrayed. You said sorry for ruining the moment, letting go of him and returning to the shore. However, he hugged you even tighter and grumbled lowly into your ear.

“I don’t like it. But I also cannot promise you a happily ever after. After all these..." he looked at the twisted paradise around, before his eyes piercef at you, "I understand if you want to think again of everything."

"I love you, Jake." You muffled the words to his lips. He reciprocated by devouring you possessively, and you chuckled breathlessly, letting him do as he pleased to deliver his frustration.

"Fine. You can pursue Sean. I don’t mind watching him broken heart.” He said grudgingly.

Just then, the world around you swirled in distortion and you returned to riverside.

You smiled to yourself as you recalled the moment. After you asked Aliester to carry the orb, you glanced at Jake and then Sean, then smiled at yourself to find out they kept eyes on you, both as friends and love interests.

This time, you managed to crush the orb and continued the journey. You looked ahead expectantly, until Sean told you about the idol on the tree…

 

_[Overcome, you pull Sean into a hug. He hesitates at first, then hugs you back]_

 

So the idol gave you the glimpse of the past and predicted the death of a person who touched it before you. Scary. Terrifying. But you were also curious why. Rourke told you about the old artifact and believed the twelve are the keys to help saving the world.

_How? By death? Are we going to be sacrificed to Mount Atropo or something?_

At some point you knew it was absurd thinking, despite the possibility. You looked at the tail of your group as you still drowned inside Sean's embrace. Your eyes met Jake's briefly before he turned away. There's a pang in your chest, as you slowly -reluctantly- pulled away and looked at Sean intently.

Your friend was puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Sean..." the words were on the tip of your tongue but the memory flashed and the falling of Sean felt so real, it gave you goosebumps. You couldn't answer him, and only sighed heavily as you put the idol in your backpack.

"Hey..." Sean patted your shoulder, calling your name softly, "if I do something wrong, you'll tell me, right?"

You wanted to cry. Seriously, you'd rather die first than witnessed your friends' peril. To Sean's peril, of all people. It was unfair. After all you did to surpress your feeling for him, in the end you simply can't not love him. Not when he was such a good person and he deserved a better life than stuck in this damned island. So you reached up and touched his cheek, smiling sadly, "you never do wrong, Sean. That's probably what I'm afraid the most."

He leaned into your touch, cupped your palm by his bigger one. "You won't lose me." He easily made such dangerous promise, "We'll make it out this place, together."

You nodded, let him had this moment before you noticed Rourke lingered. You took another deep breath, getting over the heavy atmosphere while making promise to yourself. You will not let anyone die at all cost.

 

*


End file.
